


The Shirt

by malcolmreeds



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmreeds/pseuds/malcolmreeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has to leave on an assignment and finds his 'ghastly Hawaiian shirt' has gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

Malcolm sat in Trip’s room, using that time to go over the upgrades he’d made to the torpedo bay once more on his PADD. Trip had gone in to a sudden meeting with the captain and Malcolm found himself wondering what it was about. Captain Archer had sounded quite agitated when he contacted Trip and thought that maybe Trip was in trouble for something. Malcolm had no idea what for though, Trip had been working overtime for the past few weeks, updating the engine and making repairs to the warp coils after a run in with an alien race. However, it had been a misunderstanding and the Enterprise was now in orbit around their home planet, and hoping to ally with them.

Trip arrived back in his quarters after two hours in the meeting, looking very drained. He wordlessly flopped down onto his bed next to where Malcolm was sitting and rubbed his tired eyes.

‘I’m guessing the meeting was quite eventful then?’ Malcolm set aside his PADD. 

Trip grunted and sat up on the bad, his hair looking severely tousled. Malcolm raised an eyebrow and brought his legs up onto the covers so that they were sitting opposite each other.

‘Come on, tell me all about it. Or is it strictly between you and the captain?’ Malcolm asked as Trip yawned quite loudly.

‘It’s not so much that I don’t wanna do it, it’s just a bit of an inconvenience is all,’ Trip replied, scratching behind his ear, ‘I’ve gotta accompany the captain down to the planet’s surface. He says the delegates won’t accept what one person has to say. I’ve got to back him up on all his points, vouch that the cap’s tellin’ the truth.’

‘You?’ Malcolm looked incredulous, ‘I mean, no offense Trip but I wouldn’t really say that you’re the speech giving type.’

‘Don’t worry, that’s exactly what I was thinkin’. I’ve gotta brush up on all of their laws by the time the meeting takes place on the planet. But the captain said he chose me ‘cause he trusted me the most and didn’t think I’d let him down,’ Trip snorted, ‘I hope he’s ready for a disappointment.’

‘So, when are you leaving? How long have you got to learn everything?’ Malcolm enquired.

‘This is the best part. The shuttle’s leavin’ in two hours. The captain said somethin’ about a tour? He said their ambassador had offered to give us a tour of the planet, cap said it would be rude to refuse,’ Trip shook his head, ‘Anyway, the meetin’s not ‘til tomorrow. Though I’m not sure I’ll be a master on all their laws by then. We’ll be stayin’ for a few days too, the meetin’s are all spread out. I’m not sure what they have in means of recreation on their planet though, so I guess it’s gonna be pretty borin’.’

‘You’re leaving in two hours?’ Malcolm said in disbelief, ‘That is short notice.’

‘Yep, which is why I’m gonna start packin’.’

Malcolm continued looking over the information on his PADD, occasionally chipping in by giving Trip advice on what kinds of things he should take. While Trip was looking through his tiny wardrobe space for some shirts, he stopped suddenly.

‘Mal, have you seen my shirt? You know the one, my favourite shirt?’ 

Malcolm set his PADD down, ‘What, that ghastly Hawaiian shirt with all of those trees and flowers?’

‘Yeah that’s it!’ Trip replied enthusiastically.

‘What on earth are you thinking of taking that for? You’ll scare the aliens away, I thought you were meant to be creating peace not starting a war.’

‘Very funny Mal,’ Trip said sarcastically, trying to hide a smile, ‘I just thought maybe the captain and I would be able to go somewhere fun as a break or somethin’. I don’t wanna be cooped up in my uniform the whole time we’re there.’

‘I haven’t seen that shirt since you wore it last, Phlox’s birthday gathering I believe. Perhaps he saw it and thought it would look good on him. You never know.’

‘Well, wherever it is it’s not here. I’ll just pack somethin’ else. I might have a better look for it when I get back. Maybe I’ll buy a replacement next time we’re on shore leave.’

Malcolm made a noise that sounded something between a giggle and a cough. Trip, having finished packing, sat beside Malcolm on the bed. Gently he took the PADD from his hands before slowly planting a kiss on his lips. 

‘I’m gonna miss you,’ Trip admitted, ‘It’s only gonna be a few days but how am I gonna cope a few days without you nagging into my ear all of the time?’

Malcolm laughed, ‘I could send you a recording if you like?’

‘Hmmm, I think I’ll pass.’

And soon, all conversation was forgotten as the couple shared one last moment of tenderness together before Trip left for the alien planet.

 

Trip and the captain were down on the planet for a week, talking through plans with the alien delegates. In the meantime, T’pol was acting captain in Archer’s stead and ran the ship like a well-oiled machine. It was difficult to believe that the captain had been gone all that time. When Trip and the captain returned, both were quite tired out but were pleased with how the series of meetings went. The alien delegates were very keen to ally with earth and were happy to start trading technology with the Enterprise.

After Trip had had some rest, and had checked if everyone in Engineering was doing okay, he decided to visit Malcolm in his bunk. They were both really happy to see each other, they had rarely been apart since they’d started their relationship so being in each other’s company once again was a welcome reward for Trip. Trip brought him up to date on what happened down at the planet and Malcolm listened intently.

‘That’s enough of that though. I’m sure you’ll be bored listenin’ to me yap on about it for much more.’

‘Nonsense, I like hearing the sound of your voice.’

‘Mal that is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard come outta your mouth.’

‘This whole romantic thing is hard,’ Malcolm replied, dramatically flopping down onto the bed.

‘Well you’re tryin’, I’ll give you that,’ Trip laughed.

Trip got up from the bed to pour himself a drink. As he stood by the little desk at the corner of the room something caught his eye. The small wardrobe spaces in everyone’s bunk were always open and Trip noticed something neatly folded up in the corner of Malcolm’s. There, right at the bottom, was Trip’s shirt that went missing.

‘Mal, I thought you hated that shirt,’ Trip commented as he finished pouring his drink.

‘Excuse me?’ Malcolm sat upright in bed.

‘The one I said was missin’ before I left? The one that you said you had no idea where it was?’ Trip sat back down. 

‘Oh,’ Malcolm went red instantly, ‘Yes. That shirt.’

Trip couldn’t help but smile at the look on Malcolm’s face. Malcolm rarely ever blushed so naturally Trip was curious as to what his explanation might be.

‘Did you like it that much you couldn’t wait to try it on yourself!’ Trip laughed, causing Malcolm to go even redder if that was at all possible. 

‘You weren’t meant to find that.’

‘Is it because you won’t be seen dead with me wearing that thing?’

‘No, that’s not it.’

‘Then what is it?’ Trip asked quietly, ‘Come on, you can tell me.’

Malcolm sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had never been very good at dealing with emotions, especially ones of romantic attachment.

‘Last time you went away, I know it was only for a couple of days but,’ he rubbed the back of his neck, ‘I knew I was going to miss you. So ….’

Malcolm trailed off, not really sure about how he was going to explain it. A kiss on the nose by Trip wasn’t really making it any easier.

‘So I took your shirt because it reminded me of you. I mean it smelled like you, it …’ Malcolm looked up at Trip, ‘Not a very exciting explanation, but there it is.’

Trip smiled and ran his hand through Malcolm’s hair.

‘That is the cutest thing ever.’

‘Stop it,’ Malcolm replied, trying to sound angry but his smile gave him away.

‘I’m serious! I think that’s real considerate. You can keep the shirt by the way, if it helps.’

‘Thanks.’

There was a few moments of amiable silence between them before Malcolm made a move and pecked Trip on the lips. The kiss deepened and Trip supposed that perhaps engineering could do without him for another couple of hours.


End file.
